Twilight New Version
by FaithWhitlock
Summary: Bella is a vampire already when she moved to Forks where she meets the lovely Cullen family. Will Edward and Bella still have their happily ever after without his lust for her blood? OCC. Rated T to be safe! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 My Story

**Summary: **

**Bella Swan is a 100 year old vampire when she moves to Forks where she meets the Cullens. Will Edward and Bella get together even though Bella's blood does not call out to him? **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N I started this story once before but I have updated so please reread the first two chapter for changes.  
**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter One: My Story**

The temptation to run is an easy one to follow, the temptation to stat is what is hard. I feel their eyes all on me as I walk into my new high school, the smaill town never has any new students it appears. To understand why I hate the attention you must first understand my story. It is mot a hapy one but it is one that I have come to live with.

A little over 100 years ago my mother, Renee, remarried. Her husband Phil is not a bad guy just a little young for her, he is also a minor league baseball player so he must travel a lot with his job. I could see how much it tore my mother apart when she had to be separated from him so I told her to leave, I would be fine by myself when ever he had to take the little trips.

One night I decided to talk a walk, I needed to clear my head after I told my mom the news that I believed that she should go on the road with Phil, I would not hold her back any longer. As I started to walk that night. I kept feeling like someone was walking behind me, but as I turned around there would be no one there. _I'm just nervous_, I thought to myself.

As I continued to walk back to my house I passed by a car parked on the road, that is when I first saw them. Everything about them told me that I needed to run in fear but at the same time. I couldn't bring myself to run. I knew that I would never make it back to my family, they would all miss me terribly. As I passed by the little park on my way home that is when they decided to attack.

"No, she's mine." One of them yelled. Then the pain came. _He bit me_, I remember thinking over and over in my head. The pain slowly started to spread through my whole body. The two of them kept fighting till they rememberd that I was laying there. "It's too late, her blood is now tainted."

_What? What do you mean my blood is tainted? _I kept screaming in my head. I could not bring the words to be said in the open.

"We are responsible for her now, at least to tell her the rules, then she can be on her own but if we create her and them just release her out in the open then the Volturi will come after us as well if she messes up." said the same voice again.

"No, I won't stay, this is your responsibility, you are the one who started the fight with me after she had already been bitten." said the other man as he walked away.

"Sorry miss about my friend's rude behavior, as soon as the burning stops I will explain everything to you that you need to know." He said in a soothing voice.

Three days later, or so they tell me, the fire stopped and so did my heart. I couldn't believe it, I should be dead, I had no heartbeat nor did I have a need to breathe air anymore, but it was more painful not than anything not to.

"Welcome to our world, my name is Laurent, and I am one of your creators, before I leave I need to explain to you what you are and the rules that follow through with it." He paused looking deep into my eyes again. "First tell me what your name is."

"Isabella Marie Swan, but everyone calls me Bella."

"It's nice to meet you Bella." Another pause. "Okay I guess that the easiest thing to do is start from the beginning. You are a vampire now Bella, you will notice that you have a different kind of hunger in you. It's the thirst for blood, just follow your instincts and they will tell you exactly how to hunt.

"Finally, there are some rules that you must follow, I know that this is a lot to take in at first but they are easy enough to understand. There is one very important rule that is to keep the secret, we can not let humans know what we are. There are vampires that set the rules called the Volturi, they are located in Italy, and they will be the ones who will come after you if you break any of their rules…." He continued to tell me the rules and then he was gone.

I didn't want to hunt people, I was always so worried that it would be someone that I had known in my previous life so I ran into the woods. I thought that if I just kept away from the temptation that eventually the thirst that I was feeling will just finally kill me. I didn't want this life so I tried to figure out ways that I could kill myself.

I could just walk into the sun, I thought to myself. I remembered reading about vampires and they all say that if they are out in the sun they will burst into flames and die. As I got closer to the sun I began to regret that I was giving up so easily, but I kept going. When I got to the edge of the darkness I just stuck my hand out in the sunlight and watched to see what was going to happen, but my hand did not catch on fire instead it sparkled like there were a million crystals all over my skin. _There goes that idea_, I laughed to myself.

The thirst was getting worse and I didn't know how much longer I could go. I knew that soon, I would crack and hurt someone, and that is something that I feared. I kept walking towards the north, I knew that there were more forests and in some areas less sunny days. As I walked along one day I came across a herd of deer. My thirst was unmanageable at this point and I could no longer hold on, I attacked the deer without even giving it a second though. This did not taste quite right but it satisfied the thirst and helped me realize that I did not truly have to be a monster.

That was about 100 years ago. Since then I have gotten great strength over my control. I have traveled a bit and worked some, now I am finally ready to settle down and live like a person again and not a monster. That's how I wound up here in Forks, located in Washington was supposed to be the wettest place in the North and had very few sunny days. This would make it where I should not have to worry about hiding inside all the time, I could have interaction with people again, at least for the time being. The easiest way to start is to start in high school.

So now we have some around full circle do you understand why I hate to be the center of attention? No , I guess that I still haven't explained that part very well. I have explained I am a vampire and how I got to this point. The reason that I hate attention is simple I'm just not used to it. When I was human I was a very ordinary girl that no one even looked at twice, now that I am a vampire all the human guys want my attention, and the girls are all so jealous of my beauty. When you become a vampire you get beauty, strength, speed, and smell that draws humans in so for me the attention just reminds me of what I am.


	2. Chapter 2 First Day

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter Two: First Day**

Now that I'm here I can tell if I can handle being around so many humans at once, and so far it doesn't seem like it will be hard. I look around and take a big sniff, there is something more here than humans, other vampires. I had already changed my look to be more human. I changed my golden eyes to be a dark chocolate brown and hid the scars that were on my body from the vampires that I have come across that wanted to fight. My hair was a mahogany color that went a little past my shoulder.

I walk in the office glad to not have so many eyes staring at me. "Hello, miss," said the woman behind the counter. "Are you new here?"

"Yes ma'am I am, I'm hoping you can help me get registered in my classes." I said with a smile. "My name is Isabella Swan, I just moved into town with my parents. They are both so busy that they didn't have time to come down here themselves to register me, and I've already missed more school then I should have."

"No problems at all, let's get the paperwork done and then get you off to class." she said smiling back at me in my motherly way. She worked really fast to get my schedule done so that I could be able to get to my classes on time today.

This is going to be easy for me, I thought while I was waiting on her to finish up my class schedule, I haven't even considered killing anyone. Living with the humans wouldn't be to hard as long as I kept my thirst under control. She finished up my class schedule with just enough time to get to class. "Bring this piece of paper back to me at the end of the day with your teacher's signatures on it." She said as she gave me the run down on where all my classes were located.

First class of the day, English, when I walked through the doors I could tell me and this teacher were going to get along, he just signed my paper and sent me on my way to find a seat without having to introduce myself. I looked over the assigned reading list and notice that these were books that I had already read several times so they would be easy for me to remember.

After class a brave student finally got up enough courage to come over and talk to me. "Hello, my name is Eric. You must be new in town." He said with a big grin that showed me that he was up to no good.

"Hello Eric, my name is Bella Swan." I paused and started walking towards my next class with him trailing behind me. "I am now to town, just got in last night."

"Cool we don't ever get new students around here," he said still grinning. I found myself thinking of other things besides talking to him as I hurried on to my next class. Government was next in this room there was that smell again. Then I figured out where it was coming from, I hurried up and made sure that my shields were up tight enough that she couldn't get anything out of me.

Out of the corner of my eye I had noticed that a girl had a horrified look on her face, it almost made me smile. I handed my paper over to this teacher as well and again she just signed it then dismissed me to the back of the class. It was a very boring lecture on things that I couldn't even concentrate on. All through the class I kept my eyes down on my notes, making sure that I took very careful notes so that I could look back later and maybe understand them. Through out the class I kept feeling someone trying to get past my shield that made me grin. Then as soon as the bell rang I ran out of the class room, hoping that she would not follow me out and walked on to my next class.

The next two classes were less difficult although my Trig teacher made me stand in front of the class and give and introduction. This was hard because there were a lot of things about me that I had to keep locked inside, but I finally made a new friend, her name was Jessica, she was pretty in a human since, and no taller than five foot, her dirty blonde hair flowed down to about the middle of her back. She had both trig and Spanish with me, plus she walked with me to lunch insisting that I sat with her and her friends since I was the new girl on campus. I agreed, this might make it easier to try to figure out if I can handle being close to people again.

I walked in the lunch room and instantly saw the girl from my government class sitting at a table on the far side of the room with four other people. Making sure my shield was up as strong as it could to protect me I walked into the room with Jessica. The thing about being a vampire is that you have very good hearing, so as soon as I walked in the lunch room I focused on this group of people so that I could hear the conversation that they were having.

"Alice are you sure you can't get anything from her?" said one of the men. Alice was sitting in the middle of the group. She was more pixie like than vampire in my opinion. She didn't look much taller than five foot either. Her short hair was spiked coming out all over her head.

"I tried all class and it was like I was running into a brick wall, but there is something more than that," she pauses and looks over in my direction. "Look for yourselves, she's sitting with the humans as if she is one of them herself."

"Alice are you sure that she's one of us?" Another of the men asked. He was the biggest of the group and from the looks of it probably the strongest.

"Emmett listen to me," she said as she turned towards him, "I am positive, but I don't know where she came from or who she is other than Bella Swan."

"Well let me see if I can read anything off of her?" The youngest looking male of the group said as he turned around to look at me. He was the hottest of the group with messy bronze hair, and an average build. But even from the distance I could see the look of anger in his eyes, my shield started feeling the attack, his attacks were much stronger than Alice's were which meant that they were mental, so probably mind reader. His attacks were strong enough that I had to put my hand to my head and try not to think about it.

"I'm getting nothing," he finally said with an attitude, you could tell that this had never happened to him before. "Has anyone looked at her eyes?"

"Edward it's not your fault you can't read her either, and no I haven't she keeps putting her head down so that we can't look at her," the other female spoke for the first time. I looked up at her briefly, and she looked like she belonged on the cover of Sports Illustrated: Swimsuit Edition, or on the runways. "Jasper?" she turned to the last male of the group.

"Rose, if they can't get anything really what do you think I'm going to get?" Jasper said with a sigh. Then I felt another attack, this one not as strong as the last but a little stronger than Alice. I smiled to myself, _why are they trying so hard to get past my shields?_ I kept thinking.

"Bella?" a voice much closer to me asked.

I looked up at her and smiled, "Yes Jessica?"

"Are you okay? The Cullen's and Hale's keep looking over here like they are going to start a fight with you." She said showing just the slightest bit of fear.

"It's okay Jess, I don't even know them, why would they want to attack me?" I said, "I've just got a headache, so I'm going to lay my head back down."

"Jessica," I heard Edward say, "Her mind shows that Bella has brown eyes but I don't know how that is possible."

I lowered my shields just enough to shout in my mind, _mind your own fucking business and stop attacking me._ I threw my shields over the whole table this time just in time for him to turn around and look at me pissed. So I extended my shields out to the whole school, then his look turned to being stunned and showing a little fear. I laughed when he turned around and said, "Now I can't get anything from any one." The other two followed with a "Me too."

"Jessica I'm going to class. I will talk to you later." I said as I ran out of the room. No one followed me at first but then I could feel them trying to catch up with me.

"Where did she go Edward?" Alice asked sounding a little worried.

"I DON'T KNOW!" he said obviously back to being pissed off.

"Do we think that she can be a threat?" asked Emmett. I shivered at the thought of being thought of as their enemy but what else could I do but run? I was seriously out numbered even though I knew how to fight very well. _No, wait, _I thought to myself, _I can talk to them here at school, they are not going to jeopardize what they have here either._ I think that today was a bad day to try though and walked off to my next class.

Biology was my next class and as soon as I walked through the door I realized what a danger that could be. I walked over and handed my paper to the teacher and had him sign it then I went over and took the last seat in class.

The last seat just happened to be next to Edward Cullen. I took my seat with out even looking at him. I could feel his presents near by, it was unlike anything that I had ever felt before. It felt like an electric current flowing between us. I took a moment and looked at him wondering if he was looking at me too, he was. I hurried and looked at the teacher who was writing on the blackboard. So I started to take very good notes even though this was already something that I knew.

As the class went on I started to feel him try to get through my shield that made me smile. I still couldn't figure out what was his deal and why it meant so much to him that he knows what I was thinking. I lowered my shield just the slightest and thought _please stop doing that, its really annoying and it wont work, all you are going to do is piss me off. _Then put my shield back into place.

As soon as the bell rang another brave guy walked over to me and introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Mike."

"Hello, Mike. My name is Bella Swan." I said as I got up to start walking towards the door. Only after that did Edward get up. "Mike what class do you have next?"

"Gym."

"That's awesome, that is what I have next too. Do you care to walk with me to class?" I asked him as I turned around to see what Edward was planning on doing. He halted as he heard my question. He was just trying to get me alone.

"Sure, let's go." He said with out a second thought. With that Edward turned around and walked in the opposite direction, I couldn't believe that this was going to be that easier than I thought. The teacher in gym found me some clothes to wear but did not make me dress down today, instead he made me watch four volleyball games that were going at the same time thinking about what had happened today.

What was the deal with the electric shocks that kept going between Edward and me, and why did he need to see what is inside my head so badly?


	3. Chapter 3 Contact? Friends?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Three: Contact? Friends?**

For a week that's how it went. In lunch they would all glare at me while I sat with Mike, Jessica, and the rest of their friends. I was starting to think that this was how the whole school year would go for me.

Finally Edward decided to make the first civil move, "Hello, I don't think we have been properly introduced." He paused while I turned around and looked at him. "My name is Edward Cullen."

"Hello Edward, my name is Bella Swan." I said to him not letting my guard down. "I hope that we aren't going to have a problem here in class any more are we?"

"What on Earth are you talking about?" he said with a crooked smile.

I look in his direction and whispered, "Keep your mind to your damn self, do not try to attack mine any more during class, I mean you and your coven no harm." I said as I sat down and looked away from him, waiting on the teacher to start. I heard him laughing a little besides me and couldn't help but look at him.

"Do you really think that I would do something in class?"

"Well I don't know, I don't know you from Jack. You and your coven have been attacking me since my first day at lunch and then all week here in class, why would now be any different." I said with a bit of a hiss to it.

"Please listen to me, we didn't mean any harm its just that you are new here and we maintain a permanent residence here, we did not want your hunting to hurt us or the people here."

I stared at him with disbelief at the words that he had just said and smiled, "Do not fear me, I do not plan on harming no one here, I myself have a permanent place here as well." I paused to let that sink in. "Plus I have never killed a single person in my life."

His eyes listened just a bit but not as much as I would have liked, but it didn't matter because class had started. I felt him staring at me the whole time we where in class but he never did try to get past my shields at least that was a good thing.

When class finally ended I turned towards Edward and smiled, "Tomorrow is going to be a sunny day, would you like to come by my house? If you want to invite the whole family they are more than welcome to come."

He smiled his crooked smile that made me want to melt, "I will be there and I will pass it on to them."

"Okay I live next to the chief of police, well a little way from him but you know where I mean," I said sounding like a complete idiot.

"Yes I know where you are talking about I will see you soon," he said waiting on me to walk away.

When Mike walked over I had barely even noticed. "Hey Bella you going to gym today?"

"No Mike I think I'm going home I feel a little sick. Will you tell the teacher for me." I said still looking at Edward.

"Sure I will let them know." he said then looked at Edward for the first time. "Cullen."

"Newton" was his only response.

"See you tomorrow Bella, hope you get to feeling better." Mike finally walked away.

"You want to go somewhere with me?" Edward finally asked when he followed me out to my truck.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked him smiling.

"It's a surprise." was all that he would give me.

"How will your family get home?" I asked him as we got into the driver's seat of my truck. My truck was a Chevrolet, it was four wheel drive and painted cherry red. It had a great lift on it and everything fully loaded. I loved it. My "father" had sent it to me when I told him I was going to settle alone for a while.

"Alice has a key to my Volvo in case I decide to run off sometime." He said when he started the truck and we were off to who knows where.

We drove out of town for about ten minutes when he pulled over to what looked like the middle of no where. "We have to run from here." He said as he got out of the truck.

"Okay but I don't know where we are going." I said feeling strangely at ease with him even though we have just started talking, I felt like I have known him my whole life. He holds out his hand and I take it noticing how they seem to fit together so well.

"Okay now lets go." He said pulling me along for a moment. We didn't run long, vampires have great speed it would have been a good hike if I was still human, then we stopped in the middle of the most beautiful meadow that I had ever seen.

"Wow," was all that I could manage to say as I looked around. The meadow was a complete circle with beautiful wild flowers growing all over the place, a large bolder was in the middle of it and looked like a good place to sit and think, also I could hear a little brook nearby that just added to the beauty of the place. I slowly made my way over to the bolder and sat down.

"So you really like it?" Edward said after a moment.

"Yes, its beautiful." I said once he had joined me on the bolder. "Where did you find this place?"

"I found it one day shortly after moving here while I was hunting." He said with a smile. We sat there in silence for a while just lost in thought we had not even noticed nightfall come. "Won't your family be worried about you if you don't get home soon?"

"Yea since I bet that your still blocking Alice's power. She is probably throwing a hissy fit as we speak." He said laughing. I had never noticed just how beautiful his voice is.

"Yea sorry its more of a habit now. Do you want a lift home or are you just going to run home?" I asked trying to be polite but hoping for me time together.

"How about you come to my house, then my family won't worry as much and we can spend more time together." he said looking a little nervous.

"Okay." I said just as nervous.

"Are you sure?" he asked sincerely.

" Well what if they don't like me?" I asked looking down.

He started laughing and said, "Your worried they won't like you instead of if they are planning to attack you?"

"Yes exactly, I'm glad that you get a good laugh out of it." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't worry I don't think anything bad will happen." He said with a smile, with that we were headed back to my truck and on our way to meet his family.


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting the Family

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter Four: Meeting the Family**

When we pulled up to his house I was taken by surprise at the beauty of it and the size. The house was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well

proportioned. On one side of the building there was a wall completely made of glass. Their closest neighbor was at least ten minutes away. "Are you sure that they will be okay with me being here?" I asked one more time before we got out of the truck.

"Listen they are going to be fine. Just don't attack anyone and everything will be okay." He said still smiling.

"Oh I don't plan on attacking anyone. I want to live in peace with all of you but I just hope that given the past week we don't have any problems." I said smiling at him. I couldn't help but smile when he smiled at me. I don't know what he was doing to me to make me like this.

"Are you ready to go in or are you going to back out on me?" He asked with his crooked grin on. "Come on I'm sure they already know that you are here."

I took in a heavy breath and let it out slow trying to cool down my nerves. "Okay lets go."

When we walked in the house I noticed that it was even more beautiful then the outside. Who ever did the home décor sure had an eye for colors. When we walked in I didn't hear or see anyone at first. "Everyone I'm home." Edward said as if he was talking to someone who was just sitting right to him.

"Edward." I heard Alice say from upstairs, followed by the sound of her footsteps on the stairs. She stopped at the top of the final flight of stairs when she saw me. "Well I was worried about you and from the looks of it I had good reason too. What is she doing here?"

"Alice be polite she has come as a friend. She has no intention of attacking us and I do not plan on letting any one attack her." He said in a firm manner.

By the time he had finished speaking everyone had come downstairs to see what all the commotion was about. "Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. I believe you have already met my children." Said the oldest man in the group. You could tell before he even spoke that he was the leader of this family. He had a very friendly smile on his face that just made all of my nerves melt right away.

"I have seen them at school but no we haven't been properly introduced." I said smiling, "My name is Bella Swan. I just moved here a week ago, I apologize for not coming sooner but I did not realize there was more to your family."

"That is okay, I can understand that one. Is it just yourself?" He asked very curious.

"Yes I live alone for the time being. I needed some time away from my coven." I said letting the subject drop.

"Well lets go into the living room and get to know each other more." He said as he walked into the biggest room on the first floor. "Let's start with more proper introductions of my kids. This is Jasper and his wife Alice, Emmett and his wife Rosalie, and you already know Edward pretty good from the looks of things." He nodded down towards our hands that I had not even noticed were interlocked.

"Yes we are friends." I said as I pulled my hand from his and put it down in my lap.

"Well tell us more about yourself then." Carlisle said.

"What would you like to know?" I asked.

"Do you have any powers?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I have several because of my power. I am a mental shield which is why all your powers did not work on me, and also I have the power to absorb other peoples powers." I said as if it was normal.

"Wow, that explains so much. Bella I hate your power." Alice said laughing. "I'm psychic and when you came into the picture I thought that I was losing my power because I could not see anything as long as you were involved."

I laughed, "Sorry about that but its just something that stays with me all the time. I never did that on purpose."

"Its okay." Alice said with a smile. I could tell that we were going to get along just fine.

"Can you explain to me your eyes?" Rosalie asked.

"Its one of my powers. The power to manipulate my appearance into anything I want it to be." I said laughing and then changed my eyes back to their normal honey golden color. "See I am vegetarian just like you guys. So you don't have to worry."

"How do we know that you aren't just turning your eyes that color? That your not lying to us?" Jasper asked with a bit of an attitude.

"Well I don't know guess you have to trust me, but if I was a human drinker then wouldn't there have been people missing by now?" I asked with a smile. "I am not lying I have never slipped once and drank from a human. I am probably one of the few vampires that can say that."

"I am another one myself." said Carlisle. "How did you manage your control as a newborn?"

"I just avoided temptation. I hoped that if I didn't feed for a while that it would just kill me, so that I would never hurt a human."

"That's just about the same thing that I did." Carlisle said.

"Why did you move to Forks?" asked Esme sounding very motherly.

"I needed to get away from my coven for a while. I needed some peace in my life for a while." I said smiling. I was surprised at how welcome this family made me feel.

"Where are you staying at now Bella?" asked Esme again.

"I have a little house a couple miles away from where Forks chief of police lives." I said.

"Why don't you stay here with us?" Alice asked sounding hyper. _How is this little pixie so hyper, _I was thinking to myself.

"I don't know, I don't want to intrude on anyone. I am fine living alone." I said truthfully.

"It wouldn't be intruding would it guys?" Alice asked with a smile. Everyone nodded to show they were all fine with me moving in. "See, we have plenty of room, we can get everything moved over today since we can't go into school."

"I think that this has already been decided hasn't it Alice," I said as I lowered my shield just enough that she could see what was going to happen next. I got to remember that I live with a psychic and need to keep my shield down a little for her.

Alice froze for a moment going into a trance that I know happens when someone get a vision. "Oh thank you Bella, I had a feeling we were going to get along just fine." She screamed jumping up and down.

_What in the world have I gotten myself into?_

_A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying my story._

_I will update when I have time. Thanks for any reviews._

_Hugs_


	5. Chapter 5 Moving Day

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 5: Moving Day

I was really excited and I couldn't figure out why. I know that this is all happening very fast but I really feel like I have known these people for my whole life. I feel that I can trust them if something is to happen and go wrong. Plus its just so damn hard to say no to that little hyper active pixie. So since today was going to be sunny we figured it would be the best day to do this.

I headed over to my house to pack up the things that I would need to move. All we decided on moving was my books, clothes, computer, and any other smaller personal items. We figured that if everyone knew that I was moving in with them after how everyone acted towards each other this week that it would raise some suspicion about who we are, and none of us need that. We figured even if I wasn't staying here if the furniture and other larger items stayed that it would look like someone was living there and was just not home.

They had kicked me out of the house soon after I had agreed to move in saying they wanted my room to be a surprise and that I was not use to ay of my powers to see what they were planning or I would have ugly room. I had no doubt that Alice would do it too. I went to work packing up the things that I would need while I waited for the phone call that told me I can come back to the house. It only took me about 30 minutes to get everything packed up and loaded into my truck. But about 10 minutes after I did that they sent Emmett and his big Jeep to get those boxes so they could move that stuff into the room while they were at it.

Since I had some free time still I cleaned up the house some although it was pretty much clean since I didn't do much in it. About noon I started to get really bored and decided that I would read oe of my favorite books 'Weitheirn Heights' I'm just glad that I didn't pack it up with the rest of the books, in case I got really bored and needed something to do until they got finished with all the decorating of my new room.

I was so lost in the book (that I had probably read a million times) that I almost missed the phone ringing. "Bella Here."

"Bella we finally got your room done, you can come over when ever you are done with your reading." Alice said in a high pitch squeal that if I was human would have killed my ears.

"Okay, I'm on my way Alice. Give me about two minutes." I said laughing as I hung up the phone. As soon as I got off the phone I headed towards the door taking another look around making sure that I am not forgetting anything. I knew it didn't matter if I did I could always just run back over here and pick it up but it would be easier if I didn't forget anything. Like I predicted it only took me about two minutes with my driving to get back to their house and Alice was bouncing on the porch waiting on me, even though she wasn't who I had been waiting to see it was still nice.

"Come on, everyone else is in your room waiting to see what you think." Alice said between bounces. As soon as I was up to her she started leading me to where my room was. My room was on the top floor and towards the back. As we passed doors Alice would point out where everyone's room was located. "And here is Edwards room. He is right across from you." She had a sly smirk on her face like she had see something that no one else knew about. Maybe its not such a good idea to have my shield down so much around her.

"Come on lets see my room." I said to get her to hurry along I was getting impatient.

"Okay, okay this is your room." She said as she opened the door and let me walk in. When I looked around I was stunned. The walls were painted a light blue peaceful color and there was a bookshelf already storing all of my books on it, a very nice student desk that had my lap top on it, a couch was paced at an angel looking towards the window so that I could sit there and read while looking outside at my peaceful surroundings and a beautiful king size canopy bed that had a dark blue blanket on it. This was a stunning looking room and it as now all mine.

"Thank you so very much its beautiful everyone." I said slowly still thinking that soon I would wake up in my bed alone back with my coven. Then I realized that's not possible because one vampires can't sleep and two we can't dream.

"Come on everyone lets let Bella settle in and rest." Esme said shooshing everyone out. "Bella I'm glad you like the room. We will see you in the morning." She finished before turning around and walking out herself. I took a better look around and now I noticed the two doors. I opened the first and it led into a beautiful bathroom with a huge spa tub I started filling it up with water while I went to investigate what the other door led to, it was the closet. It was huge and walk-in. I never knew that I had that much close that's when I had time to look at the a little and realized some of these clothes where new. I walked over to the dresser and looked for a pair of comfortable pjs but noticed that all of my sweats had been thrown out and replaced with these designer sweats.

"Alice," I grumbled quietly but evidently she heard because the next thing I knew she was behind me smiling.

"Yes Bella," her smiling never leaving her face. I was wrong I should have called her an evil hyper active pixie.

"What did you do with my clothes? And when did you have time to do all this shopping for me? And why did you do that my clothes were fine?" I asked pinching the bridge of my nose.

She let out a giggle when she saw me doing this, I really didn't know why that was. "I went shopping today for your clothes, and I burned yours because they were so last season. You are apart of this family and no one in my family wears anything last season or off the rack." I sighed, I knew this was a battle I would not win.

"Thank you Alice but next time I can do my own clothes shopping." I said as I led her to the door and returned to my bath water. When it had finished filling up I turned it off and stripped out of the clothes that I was wearing and got in the steaming hot water.

It was so nice that I stayed in there till the water turned ice cold from my skin. It's a good thing that I'm a vampire because if I wasn't I was sure that I would have turned into a raisin from as long as I was sitting in that tub. I got out and got dressed in some light blue designer running pants and a light blue tank top, and through my hair up into a messy pony tail.

I had just settled in for a nice read on the couch when someone had knocked on my door. I used one of my powers (telekinesis) and opened the door for Edward to come in and join me on the couch. When he walked in he was wearing some grey designer sweats with a grey wife beater on. "How are you doing tonight Bella?"

"I am fine," I said as I scooted over so he could sit with me on the couch. "How are you doing?"

"I'm bored," he said sounding so much like a kid who had his favorite toy taken away from him. "Do you want to talk some?"

"Sure what would you like to talk about?" I asked.

"I would like to get to know you better." He said.

"Okay what would you like to know?" I asked.

"Hum," he paused, "What other powers do you have?"

"I have over 100 powers and to be honest I can not remember every one of them. I have been collecting them for so long. I only know the ones that I tend to use more often. That's telekinesis (the power to move things with ones mind), read minds but I can turn mine off and on so I don't use that one very much, I have visions of the future but again I can turn them off and on so I only use it when I am feeling in danger or when something big is about to happen, and I have the ability to change my appearance to be anything or anyone that I want it to be."

"Wow that sounds cool, we will have to have some fun with that one sometime." He said laughing. "What's your favorite color?"

"It changes from day to day."

"What is it today?" he asked.

"Brown." I said without really thinking about it.

"Brown?" he asked almost sounding disbelieving. "Why brown?"

"Sure. Brown is warm. I miss brown. Everything that's supposed to be brown — tree trunks, rocks, dirt — is all covered up with squashy green stuff here," I said laughing.

"Your right brown is warm." He said.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green." He said just as quickly as I did. "Do you play anything?"

"Yea I can play the guitar, the piano, and I love to sing." I paused, "You?"

"I play the piano the most, I also I can play a little guitar but never for anyone else just for myself so it's a secret." He said with a smile. "Maybe someday you can play something for me?"

I smiled at the thought. "Maybe." Was all I said. We continued to ask questions back and forth like that till Alice yelled from downstairs that it was time to get ready for school. I got up and walked him to the door. "It was really nice talking to you tonight maybe we can do it again sometime," I said with a smile.

"I would really like that." He said then turned back to me and looked almost like me wanted to kiss me before he turned around and walked out to get ready. As I closed the door I turned around and leaned on it thinking about the night, and I realized that I was totally and completely in love with Edward Cullen, although I am not sure how he feels about that he just wants to be friends.

I got dressed in a light blue off the shoulder sweater and a pair of dark skinny jeans with a pair of black ballet flats. I grabbed my light blue messenger bag with my books in it and walked down the stairs. When I got down there the family all had a smile on their faces, I felt like I had missed something big. "Ready to go Alice?" I asked.

"Yea Bella, lets head out guys." She said and led the way out the door. I was going to take Alice and Jasper in my car and Edward was going to take Rosalie and Emmett in his Volvo. I thought back to what happened last night when Alice asked in an all knowing voice, "So how was your night Bella?"

"It was great Edward and I got to know each other better." I said.

"Aw, are you falling in love with my brother?" she said giggling.

"I don't know," I said in a whisper but I am sure that she heard me. It was quite the rest of the way to school.

_I need to find out what he feels but how do I do that without getting hurt?_


	6. Chapter 6 Talent Show

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER. I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER EITHER. IT BELONGS TO WHO EVER IS THE SINGER. I APPOLOGIZE IF ANY OF THE LYRICS ARE WRONG I WROTE THEM DOWN AS I LISTENED TO THE SONG MYSELF.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 6: Talent Show

When we got to school I was still trying to think of a way to find out exactly how Edward felt about me when I came up with a great idea. There was a talent show coming up and I decided that I would enter it. "That's a great idea Bella," Alice squealed next to me. She must have seen that I was going to sign up. "We are all going to sign up, it would be so much fun." She said bouncing up and down.

When we got to the lunch room I walked to the line with Alice to get our "props" that we would never actually eat. "So Bella, what are you going to sing at the Talent show?" she asked.

"It's a surprise Alice, so please don't look and see. I will just wait till the last minute to decide what I am going to sing." She looked at me with sad puppy dog eyes. "No Alice I wont tell you but I will let you dress me for it." That turned her face right around and made her very happy.

"Yay, I will dress everyone for the talent show." She said as she paid for her stuff.

When we got over to the table everyone was quite. "Alice what were you talking about talent show?" asked Rosalie.

"We are all going to sign up for the talent show, I've already seen it so please don't argue, and I will dress you for the show that way everyone looks good." Alice said. From the looks on Jasper and Edward's faces they wanted to protest but from experience they knew not to.

"When is the show?" Rosalie asked.

"Tomorrow, and I already signed us up. Even Bella is going to do it." Alice said.

With that Edward looked up at me and smiled, "You are Bella, why didn't you tell me?"

"I just decided to do it today and that's when Alice announced you all were going to be doing it too. Sorry guys guess it is my fault that your being dragged into this."

"Non-since Bella, we were going to do it any way." Alice said. After that we all settled into a nice peace of quite while I tried to figure out what song I was going to sing. I knew that it would be one of my originals and I would play the guitar but I just couldn't figure out which one.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next day finally came all to quickly and it was now time for the talent show. I was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans with a tight red t-shirt and a pair of black cowboy boots. I was trying to go with the country look for my part of the song. I was glad that the rest of the family had decided to do this with me.

"Welcome friends and family to our tenth annual talent show. Lets get it started the right way with Jessica and Lauren. They are going to be singing a lovely song for you all." Said the principle then he walked off the stage. They continued on this way but I didn't care until they called out "Alice Cullen" and she ran up on stage.

Alice was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a hot pink baby doll shirt, with hot pink high heels. "Whoot hey guys tonight I am going to be singing 'I Kissed a Girl.'" (AN ORIGNAL BY KATE PERRY)

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

_No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter,  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature,  
It's not what,  
Good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it,_

_Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

When Alice had finished her song she just bowed and walked off staged. Up next was Rosalie Hale. She was wearing light blue tight low rise jeans with a very tight fitting light spaghetti strap shirt with a black button up shirt over it, with black high heels. "Hello everyone I'm Rosalie Hale and I will be singing 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun' (AN:ORIGINAL BY CINDI LAUPER)

_I come home in the morning light_

_My mother says when you going to live your life right_

_Oh mother dear were not the fortunate ones_

_And girls they want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have fun_

_The phone rings in the middle of the night_

_My father yells what you going to do with your life_

_Oh daddy dear you know your still number one _

_But girls they just want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have _

_That's all they really want to some fun_

_When the working day is done_

_Oh girls they want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have fun_

_Some boys take a beautiful girl_

_And hide her away from the rest of the world_

_I want to be the one to walk in the sun_

_Oh girls just want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have _

_That's all they really want to some fun_

_When the working day is done_

_Oh girls they want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have fun_

_They just want to, they just want to_

_They just want to, they just want to _

_Oh Girls, girls just want to have fun_

_They just want to, they just want to_

_They just want to, they just want to _

_Oh Girls, girls just want to have fun_

_When the working, when the working day is done _

_Oh when the working day is done_

_Oh girls, girls just want to have fun_

_They just want to, they just want to_

_They just want to, they just want to _

_Oh Girls, girls just want to have fun_

Rosalie was followed by none other that Emmett. I knew that what ever he was singing would make me laugh my ass off so I couldn't wait to hear it. "Hey everyone I'm Emmett and I will be singing 'Supermassive Black Hole' for your entertainment purposes." (AN ORIGINAL BY MUSE )

_Oh baby dont you know I suffer?_

_Oh baby can you hear me moan?_

_You caught me under false pretenses_

_How long before you let me go?_

_You set my soul alight_

_You set my soul alight_

_(You set my soul alight)_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_(You set my soul alight)_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the 'supermassive'_

_I thought I was a fool for no-one_

_Oh baby I'm a fool for you_

_You're the queen of the superficial_

_And how long before you tell the truth_

_You set my soul alight_

_You set my soul alight_

_(You set my soul alight)_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_(You set my soul alight)_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the 'supermassive'_

_Supermassive black hole_

_Supermassive black hole_

_Supermassive black hole_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_(You set my soul alight)_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_(You set my soul alight)_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_Supermassive black hole_

_Supermassive black hole_

_Supermassive black hole_

When Emmett walked off stage I think that they were to shocked by what they had just heard to think about what to do. Jasper had to send out some calm to get the show on the road and just his luck he was next. "Wow that's a tough act to follow, my name is Jasper Hale and I am going to be singing 'Leave Out All The Rest'." (AN ORIGINAL BY LINKIN PARK).

_I dreamed I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one would listen_

_Cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving_

_When I'm done here_

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know_

_[Chorus]_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

_[End Chorus]_

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've shared what I made_

_I'm strong on the surface_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you_

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know_

_[Chorus]_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

_[End Chorus]_

_Forgetting_

_All the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending_

_Someone else can come and save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

_[Chorus]_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting_

_All the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending_

_Someone else can come and save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

_I can't be who you are_

When it was Edwards turn he was the only one of the group that was not singing he was just playing a song on his keyboard that he had set up on the stage. "Hello everyone my name is Edward Cullen, and I would like to dedicate this to someone special. I hope she likes it." With that my heart shattered. I knew he was only wanting to be friends but I thought that there might have been some chance. The song he played was beautiful it sounded like so happy and light almost like a lullaby. When he was finished I would have been crying if I was human it sounded so beautiful. Finally it was my turn. I grabbed my guitar and headed on stage. "Hello everyone my name is Bella Swan and I am going to sing something I call 'I'd Lie'." (AN ORIGINAL BY TAYLOR SWIFT)

_I don't think that passenger seat _

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke and I fake a smile_

_But I know all his favorite songs_

_And I can tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the seventeen_

_His sisters beautiful _

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooking the truth shouldn't a light go on_

_Doesn't he know that I've memorized him for so long_

_He sees everything in black and white _

_Never lets nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_And I can tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the seventeen_

_His sisters beautiful _

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

_He stands then walks away_

_My god if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you but_

_He can play guitar_

_I think he can see through_

_Everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up _

_Is my god he's beautiful_

_So I put on my make up _

_And pray for a miracle _

_Yes I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue, oh and it kills me_

_His sisters beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And If you ask me if I love him_

_If ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie…_

When I was finished singing my song I walked off staged and ran out of the gym where they were holding the talent show. I didn't think that after I had put my feeling out there like that if I could even face them. I didn't even know if he would even put two and two together at least if he's not a complete and total idiot he would know that song was all about him. I ran to my first home not even bothering to go to the Cullen's home tonight. I put my shield up so even Alice wouldn't know where I was. I just needed to be alone. I put up a physical shield around the house just in case. That way even if they did find me they couldn't get in.

_What had I just done?_


	7. Chapter 7 Confessions

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 7: Confessions

When I pulled up to school the next morning I didn't know what I was going to do to just make it through the day. As I walked to my first class I got lots of 'Great Jobs' and 'You were awesome.' I just said thanks and kept on walking not even paying attention to who was talking to me. In my second period class I noticed that Alice was not present. I hope that I wasn't the reason for that I just didn't know what else to do. Lunch came before I knew it and I sat alone, none of the Cullen's showed up. I still couldn't figure out why that was, I decided after how bad this day was going I was just going to go home.

When I pulled up to the Cullen's home it didn't look like any one was home, but I figured I could just go ahead and go up to my room. When I got up there they had left a note on the bed for me.

_Dear Isabella,_

_We all went out looking for you last night and couldn't find you. We couldn't get into your house either some bubble like thing was keeping us out. We all went to hunt so we could give you time to figure out what ever it is that you need to work through. The only person who didn't go was Edward who said he had his own things to work out and that he would leave you alone if that is what you needed. I really wish you would have let someone know where you were going or at least kept your shield down so Alice could make sure you were okay. If we did anything that hurt you please forgive us. Your song was beautiful as well we hope to hear some more of your music someday. See you later tonight._

_Signed,_

_The Cullen Family_

I felt like such an idiot, I never even thought about what my disappearing would do to my new family. I just don't know what to do. I wish Alice was here, she would know what to do. I need someone to talk to other than Edward. Then I heard her tinkling laugh as she jumped though my open window. "You wanted me?"

"Alice." I said jumping up and hugging her. I knew we had only known each other for a short of time but I felt closer to Alice then most of my coven members at home and I've known them all longer. I'm not saying they are all bad I just not close to many of them at all. "I'm so glad that you are here. I need your advice and I need it bad."

"Bella, you just need to follow your heart girl." She pauses looking for the right words it seems, "Look I know you love Edward, I could tell even before that song and I think you need to find out how he feels about you before you think about running away again. I understand it's hard because you don't want to get hurt but sometimes you have to get hurt to find true love."

"Ugh, Alice I know I'm just not good in these situations, every guy that I have ever dated hurt me. I don't want Edward to be like that. I have never felt this way before." I said.

"Bella, look at me. Edward would never hurt you. I can't say that I have seen your future so I can't promise anything but let me tell you this. I have seen a difference in Edward since you came here. I know you don't notice it since the truth is you haven't been here long enough."

"Where is he Alice, he wasn't at school and he's not here." I asked.

"I don't know, all I can tell you is he needed time to think." Alice said as if that was some kind of key to finding where he was, then it dawned on my just how stupid I was being. He was in his meadow because that's where he goes to think. He told me that just the other day.

I hugged Alice one more time and ran for the door, "Thank you Alice." I heard Alice laughing in response. Now all I had to do was drive to where I knew my Edward was going to be and just hope that I haven't ruined every chance I had with him. When I got to where he led me to last time I parked my car but I didn't see his Volvo anywhere around but that doesn't mean he isn't here it just means that he ran here.

I got out of my truck and started walking towards where the meadow was at._ I hope that I am making the right choice here, _ I thought to myself.

When I finally got to the meadow Edward was no where to be seen so I walked over to the rock that I had sat on last time and just dry sobbed while wishing once again that I could cry real tears to just let everything out. "Are you okay?" asked a velvety voice.

I looked up and there stood my God, Edward. "Yes, I was just thinking about somethings."

"Would you like to talk about them?" he asked.

"No but we can talk about something else." I said smiling at him and patting the spot next to me. "Who did you write that song for the other night."

"Oh, um, that was sort of written for you. You inspired it." He said looking down. If I could have blushed I would have. "Did you like that?"

"Yes it was very beautiful, maybe you could play it for me again sometime." I said smiling. I was someone special to him.

"Sure, I could make you a cd as well if you would like." He said smiling. "Who was your song about?"

"I, um, well," I stuttered, I knew now was the time that I should tell him but the words couldn't come out, I felt like a complete idiot.

"I know it was about me," he said with confidence. The next thing he did was lean in and kiss me. It was so sweet and full of passion. My hands instinctively went up and tangled in his hair to hold him closer to me. I never wanted to let go, when we finally broke the kiss we were both panting for much unneeded breath. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too." I said smiling. I couldn't believe that I was so worried that he wouldn't feel the same about me.

"Bella, why did you run away from me last night?" He asked.

"I was so scared that you did not feel the same way about me as I did about you." I said looking down, but he wouldn't have any of that. He put his finger under my chin and made me look into his eyes which shone of nothing but love and happiness. That's when I pulled him in for another kiss.

When we were finally done kissing we both got up and walked back to my car and headed back to the house. It was still early when we got home and I notice that the family was already back at home. "Hello guys." I said as I walked into the house. In less than a minute everyone was standing in front of me.

"Oh dear, are you okay?" asked Esme in a very caring and motherly tone. I could tell that I really had her worried.

"Yes, mom, I'm fine now." I said looking at Esme and then Edward. Esme had such a happy face on her that I could tell if she could cry I know she would be. I used this moment to read everyone's minds.

_Oh Edward has finally found someone I'm so happy for them both they make such a cute couple. (Esme)._

_Oh awesome I have a new little sister. (Emmett)._

_All this happiness its like they are all leaking rainbows. (Jasper) _This one made me giggle a little at the idea of leaking rainbows.

_Oh I'm so glad that she listened to me, and went to talk to him. Oh I cant wait to take my new sister shopping. (Alice)_

"Ugg Alice is that all you think about is shopping." I growned while she laughted.

_Your fault for reading my mind. (Alice)_

_Edward, I'm very happy for the both of you. I'm very glad that you have finally found your someone special (Carlisle)._

_Look at my nails, I need a manicure they look so bad. The paints just chipping off of all of them. (Rosalie) _Wow I knew she seemed vain but I guess she really is. Or maybe she is just blocking her thoughts from Edward. I quickly turned off my mind reading talent, I didn't like to use it very often when I notice that Alice went into a vision.

"What do you see Alice," Jasper said.

As soon as she came out of the vision Alice squealed, "There is going to be a thunderstorm tonight."

"What does a thunderstorm have to do with anything." I asked wondering what the hell was going on.

"Do you want to play some baseball?" Edward asked with a grin.

_Baseball? Okay what the hell next vampires playing tennis._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I hate doing these but just wanted to let people know that I am going through a breakup so it might take some time to finish the next chapter. I have started it but since its a romance I can expect some difficulties with this right now. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8 Vampire Baseball

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 8: Vampire Baseball

"I didn't know vampire played baseball." I said.

"Yea, you know it's the American pass time," He said with a crooked smile. "Don't you ever play baseball?"

"No, I've never played or watched baseball before," I said.

"Well then we are just going to have to teach you how to play." said Emmett way over excited about playing.

"Come on girls we have to change into our uniforms. Boys yours are in my room, girls ours are in Bella's room." Alice said while snatching Rose and my hands and running up the stairs to her room.

When we got up there she threw a blue jersey at me and a pair of dark blue jeans, "Hurry and change." Alice yelled, although I don't know why because I would have heard her if she would have whispered.

When I got dressed I through my hair up into a messy ponytail. I looked in the mirror and noticed that the back of my jersey said 'Masen.' It was Edward's last name when he was human. When I walked out I looked at what Alice and Rosalie was wearing. Alice had on a pink jersey that said 'Whitlock' on the back of it with dark blue jeans on. Rosalie had on a black jersey that said 'McCarthy' on the back with dark blue jeans, we all had on black low top converse because you can't play baseball in heels.

"Okay girls let's go." Rosalie said with a smile that knocked my confidence down a couple of notches. I swear any model would kill just to have that smile. When we were all down stairs I noticed that the guys jerseys were all white with their last names on them to match our own. Esme was wearing a red jersey and had 'Cullen' on the back of it matching Carlisle's.

"Come on let's go." Carlisle said leading out to the cars. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper all got into a bright yellow jeep while Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and myself all got into a shinny red Jeep.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"There's a big open field a little farther away from Forks. Its deep in the woods so that no one will be able to see us play and its less likely that anyone would hear us even over the thunder." said Edward.

When we got to the field the boys started running around setting up the game and the bases. "Who's on who's team?" Edward screamed from across the field. We all turn to look at Alice since it will just save us a little time.

"Boys against girls." Alice said.

"What are the rules?" I asked.

"There normally are no rules but to be fair you can only use three of your powers." Carlisle said.

"Okay that sounds like a good rule." I said. "Now how do we play?"

"Baseball is an easy sport. You hit the ball and try to run all the bases without getting out. Three outs then you change teams." Edward explained.

"Sounds easy enough," I said.

"Boys up first to show her how to play. Bella you can be the catcher. Stand behind home base and catch any balls that go by the hitter." Alice said.

Baseball was an extremely boring game to me. I saw no point, you swing a bat as hard as you can to hit a little ball, then when you do hit the ball you have to try to run around the bases before the ball catches up with you. About 30 minutes into the game Alice froze and screamed, "Stop!" Everyone ran over to her just as she was coming out of the vision.

"When will they be here Alice?" Edward asked.

"I don't know its still very fuzzy. I thought they were leaving, they heard us playing and wanted to join in." Alice said.

"We don't know who, they are nomads from the looks of it." Edward said. "We've never met them before."

"They are here," Alice said as she turned to look at a certain spot in the forest. We all followed her to look as three figures stepped out of the forest.

"Vikki!" I yelled and ran to giver her a hug. "What are you doing here. And who are these two with you?"

"Bella, these two are new, Laurent you may not remember him but he made you and James here is a tracker. Your father and uncles sent us to look for you because you haven't checked in with them in a while." Victoria said. At first look Victoria looked wild, she had flaming red hair and bright red glowing eyes. Laurent was the most beautiful of the two men, his skin is an olive- toned color and he had glossy black hair. He was a medium build, hard-muscled, but nothing next to Emmett's brawn. James had light brown hair and regular features both nondescript. His eyes were completely still, but somehow the most vigilant of the three. I did not trust him.

"Your highness." James and Laurent said bowing their heads as a sign of respect.

"Stop that." I said when someone behind me cleared their throats. I turned around looked back at the Cullens who were all very confused. "Cullens this is Victoria, Laurent, and James. Victoria is my best friend and like a sister to me at home."

"Hello, I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme and our children." He said very politely. "I must ask that you refrain from hunting in the area."

"Don't worry we hunted in Oregan. Didn't want to cause any problems for Bella." Victoria said.

"Thanks Vikki now why was my father so worried about me, it must be bad if he sent you three." I asked nervously I didn't want to tell the Cullens yet about my family but soon it wouldn't matter.

"Princess Bella," Laurent started, "maybe we should talk about this matter in private."

"No, its fine. They were bound to figure out sooner or later. I mean Daddy isn't going to stay away." I said.

"Bella what on Earth is he talking about? And why did he call you princess?" Edward asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want my family to affect your opinion of me. Nothing I told you was a lie. My human name was Swan. My vampire name is Isabella Volturi. My father is Aro." I said looking him in the eyes trying to will him to understand.

"Your Volturi?" This came from an aweful looking Alice. She looked like she had just lost her best friend and then been slapped. "We all trusted you."

"I'm sorry, I didnt want you to hate me because of my family. Please understand." I begged looking at Edward and Alice, when they both stepped away from me. I felt like someone had just slapped me.

"How can we trust you. Your the Volturi. How do we know you weren't just a spy come to kill us." Jasper spat.

"Because I love all of you. I consider you all family." I looked at each one finally resting on Edward. "I love you, you know me. I never lied to you."

"No but you didn't tell me the whole truth either. Come on guys lets go home. Princess you can come get your stuff tomorrow." Alice said trying to sound angry but still had a hint of saddness in her tone. With that they all turned around and walked away leaving me there batted and bruised. My heart had just shattered and they had all stomped on it as they walked away. The last thing I remember was my knees giving out and collapsing to the ground.

_What had I just done?_


	9. Chapter 9 What Now?

_A/N: I got a couple reviews earlier today complaining about how I ended the last chapter.  
Please understand I did it for a reason. You have to remember how the Cullens feel about the Volturi.  
Also remember that Jasper never quite trust Bella anyways.  
Everything will work. Thanks. Mandy Marie_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 9: What Now?

Three weeks later

It's been three weeks since my heart went missing. I still cant believe that it happened. After they walked away Victoria had someone carry me home and then sent for my stuff. I felt like i was finally and truly dead. When everything was packed up again Victoria insisted that we go home to Voltaire, Italy, and that's where I am now. For three weeks I have done nothing but lay in my bed and stare up at my ceiling wishing that i had the power to sleep cause in sleep you can dream and if i could dream i would dream of being happy with _him_ again. I can't even bring myself to say his name, let alone think it, the pain is just to much.

"Come on Bella you need to hunt, your eyes are black as night." Victoria said standing next to me. "I know you miss him but he turned his back on you not the other way around."

I didn't move or say anything. What was there to say? _I messed up, I threw away the only chance that I had for true happiness in this God forsaken existence._ All I wanted was to be given a second chance, no instead all I got was hatred because I was a Volturi. I guess that love was just to much to ask for when my family was royalty.

When I didn't move or say anything Victoria got up and started to walk away. "Bella if he truly does love you then he will come but if he doesn't then he is not worth all of this." With that she walked out to take care of her other jobs for today.

When she left it got me to thinking, she was right. I never lied to them, I may have kept out the fact of who my family was but that was no reason at all to through me under the bus and break my heart the way that they did. Edward was supposed to love me but he didn't really other wise it wouldn't matter who our family's were. Look at Romeo and Juliet although they died in the end they didn't let their families kill their love.

With that thought I got up and decided that if he did come for me then we would try to work things out but until then I was going to stop moping around this place and get my life back on track. I got up to look for Victoria so that she could take me out to hunt then we were going to go shopping. Little did I know that fates had other plans for me.

When I opened my door to find Victoria she was already running through my door. "Bella we have a problem, Aro needs to see you right away."

"Okay." I said as I started walking to go to the thrown room where my father was located. When I walked in the room I said, "Father, Uncles how are you today? You wished to speak with me?"

"Isabella sweatheart we have a problem with that tracker James who we sent to look for you. Apparently he has run off to get some revenge on a dear friend of mine's daughter. I believe you met her while you were away at school a couple weeks ago, Miss Alice Cullen." Aro said in a sweet voice.

I tried my best not to tear up at the sound of my ex-best friends name. "Yes father we met while I was there. Her and her whole family. What do you need me to do?"

"I need you go to go the Cullens and warn them. Protect them at all cost daughter. I owe Carlisle a great deal of respect and I do not want anything bad happening to his family." Aro said.

"Yes sir," I said. "Can I have Victoria with me?"

"Yes though I think that you could handle this one by yourself." He said. "But I know you have had a hard time already with the Cullens so I will allow Victoria to attend to help you through this because you are my daughter."

"Thank you father," I said as walked up and hugged him.

I ran down the hallway looking for Victoria to tell her to hurry up and pack that we would be going back to Forks, Washington on the next flight out of here. The next flight it turned out was in two hours. Gave us just enough time to pack and get to the air port. We were going to be staying in my old house because it had not yet been sold and all of my furniture was still there. It was a long flight and the stewardess on the flight just about got her head bitten off after the fifth time that she asked if we needed anything. This was going to be the last time I flew on a commercial plane first class or not. At least when we take the private jet people leave us alone.

When we landed in Seattle we grabbed a rental car and drove to the house. We unpacked and went for a hunt. Since we didn't know how long we would be for the time being Victoria would be hunting with me on animals. Not that she minded. She only hunted humans when she was at home because everyone through a fit if they thought other wise. The only reason I got away with it was because I was the princess. I hate being royalty.

After unpacking and hunting we settled in for the night. We figured it would be good for us to get back to acting normal so tomorrow I would be returning to Forks High with sister Victoria. I knew that this was going to be fun explaining to everyone where I was and why my sister didn't start school with me right away but we knew that if we just sat at the house then we would be going crazy. I made sure my shields was up high enough on me and Victoria and so that the Cullens would not know that we were here because they might not take it so well. That was just something we would have to deal with tomorrow night when we went to explain why we were even back.

_This is going to be one crazy adventure that we have here._


	10. Chapter 10 Cold As You

_AN: I added all of the music videos to the songs used so far in the story for you angelplusbuggyequals4ever and anyone else who wants to listen to them. Thanks. Now on with the story._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER. SONG IN STORY ORIGINALLY BY TAYLOR SWIFT CALLED COLD AS YOU.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 10: Cold As You

The next morning came faster then I would have liked. When we arrived at the school I was getting all sorts of stares and whispers. I had been missing without a word to anyone for three weeks. Victoria and me figured out a cover story last night. One so obvious that no one could think it was a lie because it wasn't we were just going to tell the truth. I was on vacation in Italy with my parents visiting my sister at boarding school. She wanted to come back with me to go to school instead.

Victoria and me had all the same classes, we convinced the secretary in the office that this was for the best because she didn't know the school and we could help each other catch up in our classes. In second period is when I got my first look at the Cullens. Alice was sitting there in class when I walked in. We walked right by her and she completely ignored us. If it wasn't for the constant attack at my shield I would have believed that she didn't notice us.

We sat down next to each other in all of our classes and I tried my hardest not to let the misery that I was feeling affect me. We were here for a reason then we would leave if that was what the Cullens truly wanted but one way or another I was going to make them all sit down and talk to me even if that meant getting a little dirty.

By the time lunch came I was emotionally drained. I had seen Edward and he looked just like he did the day that I left. It looked like nothing had affected him. I guess that I was the only one that truly cared about him. If he loved me even a smiggen as much as I loved him he would look just like me.

"Vikki, at lunch I want to sit outside for a bit. I need to vent." I said glad that I had put my guitar in the car this morning. I had to get my feeling out and I had to do it soon because if I didn't I was going to eventually snap and I didn't want anyone to get hurt all because he was an asshole.

"Sure thing girl, I love to hear you sing and play anyways. What are you planning on singing?" Victoria asked.

"I think that I am going to work on the song that I wrote last hour. Its stuck in my head just begging to come out of me." I said with a smile. When lunch came we walked over to a big oak tree that was in the back of the school and sat under it. I didn't see anyone around so it would be the perfect place to come and play and not get interrupted. As I started to play I let all of my emotions run into the song.

_"You have a way of coming easily to me  
And when you take, you take the very best of me  
So I start a fight 'cause I need to feel something  
and you do what you want 'cause I'm not what you wanted"_

I wasn't what Edward wanted, I never could be because I am a Volturi and he never even let me explain why I didn't tell him the whole truth. If I could have explained I wasn't here on any duty or I was just trying to get away maybe they would understand.

_"Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away, ain't no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you"_

It was a horrible ending to a day that was just supposed to be a rainy day playing baseball. If Victoria hadn't shown up then it wouldn't have been so bad but then again if I would have just told him that I was Volturi maybe he would have understood. I doubt it though.

_"You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray  
And I stood there loving you and wished them all away  
And you come away with a great little story  
Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you"_

Edward had his walls up so tight it was hard to get to know him. It was hard to get to know his whole family. They never fully trusted me to begin with. I don't know why I ever put so much faith into a family that I new for just a little while. I was a fool.

_"Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away, ain't no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you"_

_"You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you  
Died for you..."_

I felt like I died that day in the baseball field. I wish that I would have died in that baseball field. It would have made my life that much easier, but now I have to try to save the Cullens even though they don't want me here. These next couple of weeks are going to be miserable.

_"Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Oh every smile you fake is so condescending  
Counting all the scars you made  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you_

_oooh oh oh ohh"_

When I finished the song I looked up and saw the Cullens were all standing around me and Victoria was standing beside me in a protective stance. "Bella what are you doing back here? Didn't you get enough punishment last time you were here?" asked Rosalie in a evil voice.

"She's here because she has to be. She's here to save your little witches life." Victoria snapped back at her. I laughed when she called Alice a witch, its true her power was much like a witches. Wonder if she was a witch when she was brought over.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked her voice just as evil.

"Nothing, don't worry, we will be here to take care of the problem then I will leave if that is what you truly want but I wish you would all let me explain to you why I didn't tell you straight away that I was a Volturi Princess. I am not even a Gaurd. You have nothing to fear from me unless you try to fight me then I will protect myself." I said my voice was casual but I still wanted to cry. When I looked up at Edward it looked like he wanted to cry too. Maybe I had him wrong. Maybe he does love me but is afraid just like me to get hurt.

_All I have to figure out now is how to get him to talk to me._


	11. Chapter 11 Understanding?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Eleven: Understanding

"Edward can I talk to you for a moment," I paused and looked around at the rest of the Cullens, "alone. Please?"

"Yea guys give us just a moment, she won't do anything while we are here at school. Here secret is our secret, if she exposes us she exposes herself." Edward said then everyone scattered but Alice.

"Edward, you can't trust her, she's hurt you once already don't let her hurt you again." Alice tried to whisper to Edward but I still heard her.

"Alice, I didn't hurt anyone, you two are the ones who turned your back on me. I told you the truth on everything. My name is Bella Swan. So what that I am a Volturi, what does that matter in the scheme of things? I never lied to you. I put my heart and soul out on the line for both of you and you both ripped out my heart and stomped on it. I don't know what else to do to make you understand. I put my whole life in your hands but you think that you can't trust me. Alice I trusted you like my very own sister, I came to you for advice when I was afraid to make a decision on my own. Edward I trusted you most of all, I have never loved someone as much as I loved you, and you hurt me more than anyone else here." I said wishing I could cry but instead my eyes just filled with venom that would never fall over.

Edward and Alice both looked in shock at what I had just said but never said a word. "I wish you both would just understand that what I did I did because I wanted a chance in this life to be someone more than the Princess of the Volturi, everyone hates me but no one even knows who I am. I wanted someone to get to know the real me, the true me. But when I did that as soon as you found out I was Aro's daughter you hated me. That makes absolutely no since unless you never really cared for me and if that is the case let me know. I will do my job and protect you Alice," shock and fear flooded her face as I said this, "then I will go with no questions asked."

"What do you mean protect me Bella, who are you protecting me from and why?" Alice asked, tears filling her eyes from a mixture of tears and true sadness.

"I will explain all of that when we have everyone together tonight at your house. Its easier to make this speech once and only once." I said. "It doesn't matter anyway from who, I won't let anything happen to you because even if you don't I still love you as my sister."

"Oh Bella," Alice said and threw her arms around my waist. "I'm so sorry I should have listened to you. I should have given you a chance to explain. We were so mean, we shouldn't have just ignored you like that. Please forgive me, please, please, please."

I smiled, "Okay Alice I forgive you." When we finally stopped hugging I looked up for Edward but he was no where to be seen. "Alice where is Edward?"

"He went to think Bella, why?" Alice said.

"Because he can't be alone, look in his future make sure he is okay until I get to him." I said. I know James was after Alice but the best way to get to Alice is to get to someone she cares about. I know how sickos think, I have been around them for a long time. When Alice came out of her trance she had a frown on her face. "What is it Alice?"

"I didn't see him getting hurt but once you get to him it all gets a bit fuzzy and I don't know why." Alice said.

"I don't know but I better get to him, but first I need to get you to Victoria, you can not be alone for one minute. Please trust me on this. I don't want you to get hurt. Never be alone, if you are not with Victoria you better be with Jasper cause if I find out you were alone I am going to destroy your closet, that's how serious I am." I said.

"Okay, okay don't go all crazy on me now." She said laughing. "I get it something bad will happen if I am alone. Jasper won't leave me alone after what Victoria said." I smiled and started leading her to where Victoria was standing. Jasper was right beside her. I should have known that Jasper would not trust me with her alone.

"Jasper, Victoria, I have to go find Edward he has wandered off alone. I don't care who is with who but everyone must stay in pairs today. Victoria you are to watch Alice no matter what. I trust you the most, and Jasper I know you will protect her with your life so I think you three need to stay close together, get Emmett and Rosalie then just go home and stay together. I can't protect you all if we are not together. Alice is Edward where I think he is?" I asked.

"He went to think." Alice said, so yes that is where he must be, The Meadow. "See you at home in a little while Bella."

"Thanks Alice, please be careful remember what I said do not be alone." I said and ran off to where Edward was. It only took me about five minutes to get to where he was. He looked so sad, and if I didn't know any better I would have thought that he was crying. I sat there for five minutes just watching him. There was no one around but us that I could sense so he was safe and it looked like he needed to work things out.

Then Alice vision came to my mind, "_once you get to him it all gets a bit fuzzy." _And then the reason for the fuzziness came out of the brushes, but before Edward could stand up it was already crouched over him.

_What the hell am I supposed to do now?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cliffhanger :0)


	12. Chapter 12 Werewolf

AN: Sorry it took me so long to write. I have been having issues. I hope to get more done this weekend for you. Plus add some more stories to see if your interested in reading. ~*~ Mandy ~*~

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Werewolf

I had only come across a wolf like this once in my existence and that way about 50 years ago when I was passing through this area. The wolf I met was a man by the name of Jacob Black. We spend several days together and a friendship grew between us despite the fact that we were mortal enemies and all that jazz. I knew that one day that he would grow old, have puppies of his own, and die but it was too sad a thought. As I sat and watched this wolf thinking about the best action of things there was a loud growl come from the wolf I knew my action had to be something fast so I just ran at the wolf fast and hard. I caught him by surprise and threw him a good 50 feet away from us.

When the wolfs head snapped up to look at me recognition passed through his eyes. "Jacob Black?" I questioned even though I new that it was not even possible he had to be at least 70 years old and that was just too old to be out hunting vampires anymore. He took one more look at Edward then myself and ran into the woods only to step back out in human form wearing nothing but old cut off jeans.

"Bella?" he questioned as he walked towards me.

"The one and only." I said smiling and laughing, that was all that it took for him to come running up and scooping me up in a hug. "Hey Jake, how are you still?" I asked trailing off while looking at him.

"Werewolves don't age until we stop shifting." he said wrinkling his nose. "Bells you still stink."

I just laughed and said, "You don't smell that good either Jake." I turned around and looked at Edward who was standing still as a statue, then turned back to Jake. "Jake what's the deal why were you attacking a Cullen? I thought that you had a treaty with them and I know for a fact that it has not been broken."

"We do, but I was checking his eyes to make sure he hasn't changed his diet." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But why are you here? We smelled two other vampires earlier are they with you?"

"I have one companion with me she is a part of the Volturi, the other if he is a male he is not here with me, in fact if you come across him please help me and dispose of him. My companion and myself have been sent here to kill him. It would make our job that much easier if you did it for us." I said.

"Sure, sure. Just make sure your Volturi friend.."

"Victoria." I interrupted him.

"Fine, Victoria doesn't bite anyone in this area you know if she does that we will kill her no questions asked." Jacob said all joking gone from his voice.

"Jake you have my word that no one is going to be hurt by either Victoria or myself. Thank you." I said. "Wait Jake when you say we are there more of you around?"

"Yes, we have grown in number since the Cullens have returned to the area, the werewolf gene is activated when there is vampires in the area, the more vampires the more wolfs that are activated." He said. "Bye Bells, come by sometime and see me I will introduce you to the others."

"Bye Jake, I will see you at the border sometime this week before I leave. Promise." I said and he smiled, nodded, then ran back to the woods to transform and head home.

I turned back to Edward who was silent through our whole transaction and just waited to see if he was going to say anything. "What are you doing here?" He finally managed to ask.

"I am here to bring you home we can not let you be alone right now and since I knew where you would be I came to get you. Plus if I would have sent Vikki you would have just attacked her instead of coming with her." I said.

"What makes you think that I won't still attack you?" He asked me with a hint of anger.

"Because I know deep down inside you still love me, I am still the same person but you just have to see that for yourself if you don't then I guess you can do whatever you want. I will be leaving as soon as I have completed my job if by then you can not learn to forgive myself then it is your loss not mine I laid myself out for you." I said looking him right in the eyes. "But that doesn't matter at the moment I have a job to do and it doesn't involve being out here in the middle of the woods with you. I have to get you back to your house and protect your family. When we get everyone together I will explain everything to you all at once. Not before so don't ask," I said as I seen him start to ask questions.

We took off running towards the Cullens house. We arrived much faster then I would have liked to but we needed to be with the rest of the family so this was the safest way to do it. When we walked into the house I called out, "Alice" and she was in front of me in no time. "Is everyone here? Esme and Carlisle?"

"Everyone is here. When you are ready we can call a meeting." Alice said then skipped away.

"Alice, call a meeting in 15 minutes please I need a moment to speak with Victoria," as I said this Victoria stepped by my side and we walked back out the front door to do a circle around the perimeter to make sure that no one was around then I put my shield around the house. No one getting in or out at the moment. When I heard Edward, Jasper, and Alice screaming in the house I knew that it worked. When people with powers are in the bubble only my powers work no one else's powers will. I started laughing with Vikki those three were finally getting a feeling of what it was like to be a normal average vampire.

"BELLA!!" I heard Alice scream and I ran as fast as I could to her. Dear goodness don't let me have gotten her hurt already. When I walked in Alice was standing there looking like she was about to kill me but Jasper couldn't have looked better. "Bella would you please tell me what you have done and why no ones powers work any more?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

I started laughing and shaking my head. "Alice don't scream like that unless you are in trouble or else I wont know what is going on. I put my shield up around the house sorry but everyone here is just a normal vampire for now. Now as I was saying give me a couple more minutes to make sure everything is okay then we will have our meeting." I pause and looked at Jasper "How are you feeling?"

"I feel good for once in my existence I don't know how everyone is feeling just myself. It's a bit unnerving but it still feels good. I don't think that Edward is taking it so well though because like Alice here they have relied on their powers to know what is going to happen now they are just like the rest of us and have to wait." He said laughing but Alice just turned to glare at him and me.

I took this as my chance to run back outside and circle one more time around to make sure that no one was around. If James tries to cross my shield I will know I will feel him hit it but if he doesn't get close enough I wont know. When this was complete I walked back in to start the meeting that was either going to change Alice for the better or for the worst I just don't know which yet.

_I hope that this isn't going to blow up in my face!_


	13. Chapter 13 Mary Alice Brandon Cullen

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

* * *

Chapter 13: Mary Alice Brandon (Cullen)

"Meeting!" I said as I walked into the living room no less then ten seconds later everyone was sitting in the living room. "Esme and Carlisle its great to see you both again I apologize for what happened before. I wish that this meeting could be under better terms."

"Bella it's good to see you again too. I should apologize too we didn't exactly act our best when we found out that you were the Volturi Princess. I use to live with Aro and the brothers so I know what you mean it can be hard to get acceptance from others when they know this." Carlisle said. I wanted to run to him and just cry.

Esme came up to me and pulled me into a very motherly hug, "I'm sorry too Bella I see you as a daughter and what I did was not the motherly thing to do I hope that you can forgive me too." She said sounding so sad and heartbroken.

I hugged her tighter and said, "Oh Mom there is nothing to forgive I understand so very much. I forgive you all I just want you to forgive me but if not then I understand." I finished looking at Edward. Esme just pulled back and had the biggest smile on her face and her eyes had that twinkle back in the.

"Can we get on to why we are here?" Edward asked in a sarcastic tone. Wow I thought that Rosalie had the Bitch quota filled already but whatever.

"Yes," I said looking at Alice. "What do you remember of your human life?"

Alice frowned and said with a sad tone, "Nothing, why?"

"Does the name Mary Alice Brandon ring any bells for you?" I asked.

"No?" Alice said making it sound more like a question.

"Do you want to know about your human life? I warn you its not very happy. I can either tell you here or in private its up to you." I said still looking only at Alice.

She looked up and met my eyes, "Tell me, I need to know. You can tell everyone I need them here for support any ways."

"Okay, your name was Mary Alice Brandon, you were 19 years old when you were changed. You were born in 1901 in Biloxi, Mississippi. When you were human you already had your premonitions but back during these time they believed that you were crazy. So then at the age of ten your parents had you committed to the local insane asylum." I paused when I heard gasps all around. "Since you were not in any way crazy there was no way that they could help you but for 9 years they tried."

If Alice could I would have sworn that she would be crying if she could. "Why would my parents do that?"

"Alice, I wish that I knew but during this time they did not believe that people could tell the future. You are very lucky that they did not kill you for thinking that you were a witch." I said looking at her. "Alice the reason you can not remember anything about your human life is because you suppressed it into your memory you did not want to remember the nine years in which you lived in a dark room with no lights. The way the asylum treated you was not the best in fact it was probably the worst way to treat a patient who had absolutely nothing wrong with them."

"Did I have any brothers or sisters?" Alice asked looking as best she could under the circumstances.

"Yes you had a younger sister, her name was Cynthia Mary Brandon. They gave her your name as her middle name after you got 'sick,' you were ten when she was born. Do you want to know more about her?" I asked not knowing what she wanted to know and what she didn't.

"Yes that would be nice." She said.

"Well Cynthia was very beautiful even as a baby, so your parents entered her in many beauty pageants where she would take first place in all but a handful. She continued this till she was about 24 then she married a man by the name of Eric and they had three beautiful children of their own. I believe that you have some great great great nieces and nephews walking around somewhere." I said with a smile, she smiled at that too.

"Thank you Bella." She said. "But who turned me?"

"While you were living in the asylum there were two vampire also working there. One night one of them was planning on killing you because you were their singer," this got several growls from people in the room, "But the other vampire would not let that happen to you. The vampire who changed you was name Timothy and he was killed right after changing you that is why you woke up alone to this world."

"Why was he killed?" Alice asked.

"He was killed by the vampire who wanted your blood, he was killed because he save you." I told her, I could tell that she looked like she wanted to cry so I sent her a little peace using Jasper power.

"Thanks you Jasper." She said not looking up. He just looked at her confused and then me. I just winked at him to let him know it was me. "I mean thank you Bella. Sorry forgot you don't have your powers right now Jasper." Now everyone looked confused.

"Even though Jasper, Edward, and Alice can not use their powers in my bubble I can because its my bubble." I said explaining to everyone what was going on. "I just send Alice a little peace, this is a lot to take in for her."

"Yea I always wanted to know but I didn't know where to start." Alice said looking just a little better. "But this doesn't explain why you are here and who is after me?" Esme and Carlisle looked at her scared.

"Esme, Carlisle its okay no one is going to get Alice. I promise." I said looking at the two of them.

"Thank you Bella." Esme said.

"Back on topic, the reason Victoria and myself are here is because there is a vampire after Alice. A sick twisted vampire who is mad because Alice is the only person who has ever escaped him. Alice the vampire after you is the one who killed your sire and it is all my fault that he found you." I said looking down.

"What do you mean Bella?" Alice asked.

"If I never would have come to Forks in the first place he would not have been sent to check up on me by my father. Alice the vampire that wants you is James. He is a tracker but since he had not met you once you became vampire he could not get a read on you. If he had then he would have probably come for you sooner. Alice I am so so sorry for this."

"Bella this is not your fault at least you came to warn us even after everything that we did to you." Alice said. "Now what do we do?"

"You do nothing, I told you already I want you with Jasper and at the very least one other person with you at all times. I am not going to let you get hurt by this monster while I am going to take a friend, not Victoria, and we are going to search for James." I paused and looked at the rest of them, "The same goes for the rest of you, I want you to do nothing, Carlisle you need to call the hospital and tell them there was a family emergency and you cant be at work for at least a week. I am hoping it does not take that long but we do not know until it happens. Esme please call the school and inform them of the same. No one is leaving this house, not that you could leave anyways." I finished the last part more to myself then anyone else.

"What do you mean Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I mean that no one can get out of my bubble unless I let them out or I die. So either until I kill James or he kills me you are to remain here. I will be back in a week if I have not killed him by then and I will take you all hunting, until then I will leave Victoria here incase something happens and James gets past my shield or he kills me then you are still protected Vikki is a very good fighter and very strong." I said standing up to get ready to leave.

"Bella," Alice said looking at me like she might cry again, "Please be careful. I won't be able to see anything until you let me out of this bubble. I don't want to see you get hurt because you were protecting me."

"Alice trust me, I am stronger then I look it will take more then just James to take me down." I said looking her in the eyes. I gave her and Esme a big hug before I turned to leave. Just as I was to the door I looked back to see Edward, he looked like he was having a battle within himself.

"Edward, I love you." I said as I walked out the front door.

_Okay James come out, come out, wherever you are._


	14. Chapter 14 James Battle

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

* * *

Chapter 14: James Battle

BPOV

"Edward, I love you." was the last thing I said as I walked out of the house. I wanted to make sure if something did happen to me that I knew he was safe. My first stop after once again running the perimeter was to the La Push boarder. I waited there for all of about five minutes before I was being surrounded by wolves. A young man no more than 20 walked out of the middle of them. I looked for Jacob but I didn't see him among the rest.

"What are you doing here bloodsucker?" He asked trying to sound tough. He was trying to play like he was the alpha wolf when I knew for a fact that Jacob was.

"I'm here to speak with your alpha Jacob Black." I aid loud enough that all the wolves could hear the authority in my voice, being best friends with the pack alpha does have some perks.

"Jacob is away watching a vampire. What do you want with him. We can transmit the message to him for you." The man said. "My name is Sam, I am the Beta wolf so you know."

"My name I Bella, thank you." I paused and turned on my mind reading power. "Jacob who are you watching?"

Through the wolves eyes I saw James he looked like he was thinking of a surprise attack that he was planning. Must be planning his attack on the Cullens home but he will never be able to get in there. "Jake be careful that vampire there I dangerous." I could hear his mental chuckle. "Where are you Jake?"

_We will take you there, _thought one of the wolves.

"Thank you," I said to the wolves while same ran to the woods to transform back into his wolf form. "Let's go."

We took off running and we met up with Jake just a couple of minutes later. "Jake how many are there?"

_Just the one which is why I don't understand, why would he go up against 7 vampires alone?_ (Jake)

_Are we sure that he is the only one? (Sam)_

_Yes I have circled around here several times. (Jake)_

"Okay here is the plan…" Just as I started to say something more we heard several more vampires coming. "Crud! He called in reinforcements."

_What took them so long to get here? Why are they coming now? Darn this is going to get bad. (Jake)_

_We have to find out how many there are and if we can beat them. Bella we will help you if Jake will allow it. (Sam) _This was followed by several wolves saying, "_I'm in." _

"Okay, thank you all. I will do all I can to make sure that no one gets hurt." We looked and waited as three other vampires joined James. I didn't recognize any of them. _Crud… crud… crud. _was all that I could think.

"How many wolves do we have?" I asked to no one in particular.

_Ten of us. _(Jake)

"Okay here is the plan, I want to take him by surprise because if we all just charge then someone can get hurt. I will take James you ten take the other three. None of there powers will work on you as long as I am alive. Trust in me and we can do this." I said.

_How do we take him by surprise? (Jake)_

"I am going to walk out alone and you all wait till I signal you. They can't get away I have a bubble around us to keep them in." I said to them.

_Be safe. (Jake and Sam). _Was the last thing I heard before I walked out towards where James was talking to the other three. When I stepped out into the clearing I recognized it as the place where we in the baseball field. "James!" I screamed.

James jumped startled at the fact that someone snuck up on him. "What are you doing her Princess?" He asked spitting the last word.

"I'm here because you have become a problem for a friend of mine." I said.

"What ever do you mean Princess?" He asked sounding sickly sweet.

"Don't play games with me James." I said in the same tone.

"Fine, but you are alone what are you going to do about it. There are four of us even if you are as powerful as they say there is no way for you to take us all." He said with a trumpet grin.

"But am I really alone?" I said with a big grin as the wolves started walking out. I could see the fear course through all the vampires eyes. "Don't bother running you won't get no where."

With that last thought the fight broke out. James charged at me only to get thrown back the other way. Then I charged at him he was too easy before he could even stand up I had his arm ripped off and thrown into aside to burn later. "What's wrong James I thought that I couldn't win alone."

He charged again this time I ripped the other arm off, followed soon by both of his legs. I waited till I knew that the others were safe before I started a fire. As soon as I threw James into the fire I heard a loud growl and turned around just in time to see one of the vampires charge at me. I didn't have time to do anything other then move out of the way of the fire but by that time I had already been thrown much harder into a tree then I had ever been before and I felt all my shields go down and my world faded to black…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

EPOV

"Edward, I love you." was the last thing she said as he walked out of the door I couldn't believe that even through all the problems we are having she still loves me even when I am having a hard time fighting my feelings for her. I love her but she is Volturi, I know that shouldn't matter but for some reason it does to me.

"Edward you idiot you just let her walk away." Alice screamed in my face.

"Edward you are bigger then an idiot. You have no idea what you have put that women through how she can still love a selfish stupid moron like you is beyond me. If you did what you did to her to me then I would have turned my back on you a long time ago. That goes for everyone here in this room Bella just walked out the door to save the life of your daughter or your sister and all you can do is sit her and think about how she is freaking Volturi? Well let me tell you this the Volturi can not be that bad your own father use to live with us." Victoria screamed. We all looked at her with shock all over our faces.

"The Volturi can not be all bad in the fact that they send you Bella to protect you. Bella is the nicest, sweetest, and most selfless person that I know. You all turned your back on her and yet she defends you with her life. Edward I hope that you smarten up before she comes back because if you don't you will never get near enough to her to hurt her again and if you come any where near her I will rip off your manliness." Victoria said with a sickly smile.

I didn't know what to say. I finally had my mind to myself and I didn't know what to think of this whole thing. I couldn't believe that Victoria was right. I was such and idiot I have to go after her. I got up to run out of the house but I got not more then five feet from the front door then I ran right straight into a freaking brick wall, or at least that's what it felt like to me.

"What the hell?" I screamed.

"She already told you that she put us in a bubble the only way it is going to come down is if she is here and takes it down herself or.." Alice trailed off.

"Or what Alice?" I asked I hadn't been paying close enough attention after she said she was going after James. I was having an internal battle over if I can forgive her or if I let her leave when this is all over. Then she was gone.

"If she dies." Alice said in a sad whisper.

"No I can't let that happen, Alice. Why did we let her go. Victoria why didn't you go with her. She can't fight them herself." I yelled pacing and trying not to freak out.

_What if something happens to her? What if she dies before I can tell her how I feel for her? What if this is the end? I can't let her died? _I kept thinking glad for once that the only thoughts going on in my head were my own but then the worst thing in the world happened Bella's shields fell and Alice screamed, "No!!"

_What does this mean? Is Bella dead or alive?_


	15. Chapter 15 The End

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THOSE RIGHTS FULLY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

* * *

Chapter 15: The End

EPOV

I felt like my whole world had just crashed around me the second that her shields came down. I wish that I could have my own thoughts again instead of having every ones thoughts invade my thoughts.

_Edward!!! Our futures just disappeared! You have to pull yourself together and help us fight if that is what needs to be! (Alice)_

"What do you mean Alice?" I asked having a hard time finding my voice.

"Get down her and outside with the rest of us. Something is coming." Alice said and I did as she asked. My worst nightmare walked out of the forest at that time. Jacob caring a limp Bella. I broke again and this time I didn't think that I would be able to come back from that blackness that was now.

"Edward I don't think she's dead." Carlisle said to me. I tried to respond but I didn't want to give into that hope. "Edward you have to remember she can't die unless we burn her she's just been knocked out. I think maybe she used to much power then when she got thrown into that tree it knocked her unconscious."

I was so happy to hear that, she's going to be fine thank god. Now I knew that I had to tell her how I feel about her before I lose her forever and I knew the perfect way to do it.

"Oh Edward that's perfect." Alice screamed I knew she had a vision of what I was planning.

"Alice is she going to wake up." Alice just frowned at me.

_I don't know, _she thought to me.

"Alice, I have to believe its going to be fine if you know that what I'm planning she is going to love she has to be awake to love it. Guys I have to go for a little while." I said already running to my Volvo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BPOV

I felt like I was drowning in a pool of darkness. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't fight my way back from it. "Bella, please come back to me sister." I heard someone say. Victoria. Oh no she must be beating herself up I have to wake up.

"Looks she's moving." Alice said. I felt like it was getting easier to get through the darkness until there was a bright light where I had to cover my eyes back up.

"Ughh!!" I said. Everyone around me started laughing.

"I guess that means that she's going to be okay." Jacob said. What was Jake doing around the Cullens. Oh no did we lose are they in danger.

I jumped up with a start, "What happened? Where are they did you get them?" I asked looking at Jake. "How did you get in here? I had my shield…. Ohh."

"Your shields went down the moment that you passed out." Carlisle said looking me over. "How are you feeling Bella?"

"I feel so confused." I said being honest. "And my head feels like its full of bricks." That caused everyone to laugh.

"That should go away on its own why are you confused." Carlisle asked still in doctor mode.

"I don't know what happened." I said simply. "I remember killing James then nothing."

"Well right after you killed James another vampire charged at you. You just barely got out of the way of being thrown into the fire so instead you got thrown into a tree. By the time we got over there you had already blacked out so we finished off the last vampire and then we carried you back here. It really wasn't much of a fight Bells you were the only one who got hurt." Jake said filling me in on all that I missed.

"Ugh!" was my only response till I looked around and my heart broke into a million tiny pieces all over again.

"What's the matter Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Where is Edward?" I asked looking around the room but no one would meet my eyes.

"Honestly we don't know he said he had to do something then he took off." Rosalie said sadness showing in her eyes. "Bella I apologize for how I treated you it wasn't right of me can we try to be friends and maybe sisters later."

I gave her a big hug, "There is nothing to forgive. Sisters."

Just then the door flew open. "Alice is she awake?" Edward said as he walked into the door.

"Yes Edward I am and I will leave now if that is still what you want." When I finally looked up I noticed that no one was left in the room with us. Alice must have seen that we needed some space to talk things out.

"Bella, I am so sorry for the way that I have been acting." Edward said, looking me in the eyes. "I love you Bella, I always have even if you are a Volturi Princess, you are My Volturi Princess. If you will still have me that is."

I didn't even bother him with an answer I just crashed my lips to his oh how I missed this feeling of him being up close to me. "I love you my Edward," I breathed when I broke the kiss.

"Bella will you come with me somewhere?" Edward asked me looking nervous.

"Sure I will go anywhere with you." I said. Holding my hand out to his. He grabbed it and we took off running till suddenly he stopped and pulled out a blindfold.

"I will have to carry you from here where we are going is going to be a surprise." Edward said tying it so that I couldn't see then picking me up and started running again.

When we got to where we were going he set me down on my feet, "You can take off the blind fold now." I did just that, I gasped when I realized where we were at, Our Meadow. But it looked different today. There was candles scattered everywhere and rose petals scattered all over the meadow.

"Its beautiful." was all I said then walked out to the middle where their was a small box sitting on the rock. When I opened the box there was the most beautiful ring inside. Nestled into the black satin, Elizabeth Masen's ring sparkled in the dim light. The face was a long oval, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band was gold — delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile web around the diamonds. I looked up at Edward with a questioning look.

"It was my mothers." Was all that he said then he got down on one knee. _Oh My Aro! What the hell is he doing. I kept thinking. "Isabella, I have loved you from the day I set eyes on you, even when we were fighting I was in love with you. I hope that you will give me the great honor of becoming my wife. Isabella will you marry me?"_

_I could feel my eyes tear up with tears that would never fall. I had a hard time saying anything but I finally managed to choke out "Yes." Then there was a loud squeal come from the forest._

"_Go Home Alice!" We both yelled at the same time and then busted out laughing. _

"_You know she is going to want to plan the wedding?" He said with a smile._

"_Then she can plan it with Victoria because I promised her if I ever got married she can plan it for me." I said. _

"_I love you Isabella Marie Swan Volturi."_

"_I love you too Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." With that we shared and kiss that would start the rest of our existence and hopefully it will be a happy existence._

_~*~The End~*~_

_~*~For Now~*~_

_

* * *

_

AN There you have it the end of this story. I will write a sequel later but for now this story is being laid to rest.

Thank you for everyone who read it and reviewed. This was my first FanFiction and my first story to ever finish.

Check out my other stories.

~*~Mandy


	16. AN: Need Beta

AN: I hate writing these things but I am looking for a beta.

I reread some of my stuff and its got errors and I would love to have them fixed.

If anyone is interested please let me know.

I would greatly appreciate it :)

XoXo

MissAliceWhitlock


End file.
